


Summer holidays

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Внеконкурс [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Maids, WTF Kombat 2021, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Such a nice weather that Atsumu just wants to drop by a restaurant and relax. But, as luck would have it, he's got a waiter with the most unpleasant character.В такую приятную погоду хочется заглянуть в ресторан, развеяться. Но как назло, Ацуму попался официант с самым неприятным характером.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Внеконкурс [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216958
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Haikyuu внеконкурс 2021





	Summer holidays

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://imgur.com/a/HnjklfJ)


End file.
